Conventional unmanned fixed rotor aerial vehicles belong to one of two categories: multi rotor or plane. A fixed rotor multi rotor generates lift by propelling air below itself, thereby eliminating the need for a runway or launching mechanism to take off. Fixed rotor multi rotors move in the X and Y axis by variable thrust, and yaw on the Z axis by counter rotating torque. When accelerating in the Y axis, multi copter operators find their field of view dominated by the ground, because the onboard cameras for first person view point downwards when the multi copter pitches forwards by variable thrust. Traditional multi-copters do not have control surfaces to change direction, thus simplifying design. Multi copters can move by these methods because their rotors produce downwards thrust to hover at the expense of speed and efficiency which are characteristic of the second fixed rotor category, the plane.
Traditionally, planes produce thrust in the horizontal axis and use wings to generate lift. As a result, conventional planes require a runway or launching mechanism to launch. Once airborne, planes expend significantly less energy on staying airborne, whereas a multi rotor loses a constant stream of energy to maintain altitude. Planes navigate the airspace by using control surfaces to redirect airflow around their wings, thus changing the vehicle's course of direction.
Given a multi rotor's limitation to singularly produce vertical thrust, a vehicle of multi rotor design cannot efficiently maneuver underwater, where horizontal thrust vectoring is required for locomotion. A plane may be unsuitable, because its large wings can cause turbulence in rougher waters.
Traditional remotely operated underwater vehicles receive control inputs via a wired tether that can be caught on obstacles. Traditional ROVs rely on their large mass to keep from being moved by heavy currents, making them hard to transport.